Fat Spiderman
Fat Spiderman is an Online Series by Hiamecola. It consist of 4 videos so far. Fat Spiderman The origanal Fat Spiderman started with an unamed man known as Dude. He hears a noise from his kitchen and sees Fat Spiderman. Fat Spiderman starts taking his food, making the Dude swear at him to leave. Fat Spiderman punches Dude, knocking him out. Dude wakes up later and sees Fat Spiderman took all his food. Fat Spiderman vs. Dinomasaur Episode 2 starts with the Dude who has a aquired a "Dude Bro" accent. He heres another noise and checks it out. It is again Fat Spiderman, who is back for more. A masked creature comes in and refers to himself as Dinomasaur, and dukes it out with Fat Spiderman. Fat Spiderman ends up punching Dude again. Dude wakes up, sees they ate his expensive cherries, and notices FS is still there. After chasing him Dinomasaur beats up Dude with a giant Crayon. Fat Spiderman 3 Episode 3 stars with the dude playing Pirate Warriors. He hears another noise that is Fat Spiderman with a Strawhat and a hot dog in his mouth. Then comes in an Ugly Fucking Green, who beats up Fat Spiderman and chokes out Dude. Dude wakes up to a knocked out Fat Spiderman and demasks him, to find a smaller mask blocking his face. It then ends with the FS Short, Fat Spiderman Manga. Fat Spiderman vs. Super Funky Guy Episode 4 is from the perspective of Fat Spiderman. He walkng a smells something, so he breaks into a house and finds pizza. The owner of the house, Super Funky Guy, sees him and starts whaling on him. then a blury Dude is finally shown, whos says he's been following him. SFG then beats on the Dude. After that he knocks out Fat Spiderman. Fat Spiderman wakes up to see a hairless gray cat. He then blinks and ends up in the dudes back yard where the dude tells him he's no longer mad. Fat Spiderman vs. Fat V Part 5 starts with the dude claiming he hates poptarts. He then hears a noise but ignores it. Then he hears a fizzing/snorting like noise and goes to check on his soda. He then sees Fat Spiderman snorting cocaine that he claims he sugar. Then Fat V comes in with a gun and looks like he's gonna start a fight, but V just pats him the with the gun, puts it down, grabs some coffee, and escorts Fat Spiderman to a couch. He tells Fat Spiderman how the goverment of their world is corupt, and this makes Fat Spiderman become an anarachist. They then go to eat all the Dude's chips. Fat V palms the Dude's face and transitions to the Fat Spiderman short, Questions and Answers. Fat Spiderman vs. Pyro Luffy TBA Fat Spiderman vs. Neo TBA Fat Spiderman vs. Joseph Joestar TBA Fat Spiderman Shorts Fat Spiderman Manga Fat Spiderman Manga is a short at the end of Fat Spiderman 3, featuring Kody Shaw as the Narator. It has a narator tell the audiance how cool the Fat Spiderman Manga is, but saying it's "spiderific" ticks Fat Spiderman off, who then reviels it was blank and storms off. Then a replacement hand model shows it off while the narator says more good things. Fat Spiderman Questions and Answers Fat Spiderman Questions and Answers is a short at the end of Fat Spiderman 5. Fat Spiderman answers questions. Fat Spiderman FPS TBA Fat Spiderman Movie: Strong World Trailer TBA Main Characters *Fat Spiderman *The Dude *Ugly Fucking Green *Super Funky Guy *Fat V Other Characters *Hairless Grey Cat Guest Characters *Dinomasaur *Neo